


mobage oneshots

by xKatzecchi



Category: A3! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Uta no Prince-sama, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HMU, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, feel free to ask me for other mobage when requesting i might do them, help me, im hungry, oneshots, please read the requests page, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKatzecchi/pseuds/xKatzecchi
Summary: "mobagē (モバゲー)Japanese term for mobile games combining foreign words moba for mobile and ge for game.Mobile games vary in quality and those usually referred to as mobage many utilize a gacha system with anime stylized art."Welcome to my new book!My passion for idol anime & games has lead to this, you'll have to bear with it.I'll be writing for various games, examples being A3, Ensemble Stars and iDOLISH7!I also take requests (see first chapter), but only with a story idea, please! And requests might take time since I'm busy with school (and gaming)!Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Amemura Ramuda/Reader, Aohitsugi Samatoki/Iruma Jyuto, Aohitsugi Samatoki/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Chigasaki Itaru/Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru/Original Female Character(s), Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri, Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Fushimi Omi/Reader, Hakaze Kaoru/Reader, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou, Hijirikawa Masato/Reader, Hyoudou Juuza/Reader, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya/Reader, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Isara Mao/Reader, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Ittoki Otoya/Reader, Izanami Hifumi/Kannonzaka Doppo, Kagehira Mika/Reader, Kagehira Mika/Sakuma Ritsu, Kannonzaka Doppo/Reader, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Mikaze Ai, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Mikaze Ai, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader, Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mikage Hisoka/Reader, Mikaze Ai/Reader, Minagi Tsuzuru/Tachibana Izumi, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Oogami Kouga/Reader, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Rei, Sakuma Ritsu/Reader, Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori, Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Settsu Banri/Original Character(s), Settsu Banri/Reader, Settsu Banri/Tachibana Izumi, Shinkai Kanata/Takamine Midori, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo, Tachibana Izumi/Usui Masumi, Takamine Midori/Reader, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Yamada Ichiro/Reader, Yamada Saburo/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. requests

Hello, and welcome to my first attempt at writing idol (and more) oneshots!  
I've been writing anime and Utaite oneshots before that, but my passion for idols is at its peak and I can't hold it back anymore.

Feel free to leave any requests here!  
I write:

• Fluff  
• Smut  
• x Reader  
• Male x Male (not every ship, depends if I feel comfortable with them)  
• Male x Reader x Male  
• AUs  
• I DON'T write angst, only when I feel like it!!

Here's a list of characters I write for (please don't request any else, I wouldn't feel good rejecting everyone seperately) (those with a heart are my favorites and might take less time for me to write!):

A3

• Chigasaki Itaru ♡  
• Settsu Banri ♡  
• Rurikawa Yuki ♡ (no smut)  
• Minagi Tsuzuru  
• Utsuki Chikage  
• Tachibana Izumi  
• Usui Masumi  
• Kisaragi Tenma  
• Miyoshi Kazunari  
• Ikaruga Misumi  
• Hyoudo Juuza  
• Nanao Taichi  
• Fushimi Omi  
• Izamida Azami (no smut)  
• Mikage Hisoka  
• Tsukioka Tsumugi

Ensemble Stars

• Kagehira Mika ♡  
• Sakuma Ritsu ♡  
• Mao Isara  
• Oogami Koga  
• Hakaze Kaoru  
• Sakuma Rei  
• Sena Izumi  
• Tsukinaga Leo  
• Suou Tsukasa  
• Narukami Arashi  
• Shinkai Kanata  
• Takamine Midori  
• Sazanami Jun  
• Tomoe Hiyori

Hypnosis Mic

• Yamada Ichiro  
• Yamada Saburo (no smut) ♡  
• Aohitsugi Samatoki  
• Iruma Jyuuto  
• Amemura Ramuda ♡  
• Yumeno Gentarou  
• Arisugawa Dice  
• Izanami Hifumi  
• Kannonzaka Doppo ♡

Uta no Prince-sama

• Kurusu Syo ♡  
• Mikaze Ai ♡  
• Kurosaki Ranmaru ♡  
• Ichinose Tokiya  
• Ittoki Otoya  
• Hijirikawa Masato

iDOLISH7

• Momo ♡  
• Osaka Sougo ♡  
• Nikaido Yamato  
• Izumi Mitsuki  
• Izumi Iori  
• Kujo Tenn  
• Yaotome Gaku

Obey Me

• Satan ♡  
• Belphie ♡  
• Mammon  
• Asmo  
• Levi  
• Solomon  
• Simeon

If you want to request a ship whose one character isn't on the list feel free to ask me, I might still write it!


	2. [Chigasaki Itaru] The new troupe {Part 1}

"To further push your abilities and acting skills, we'll have a joint training camp Mankai's Spring Troupe."

"Spring Troupe? THE Spring Troupe of Mankai!?"

"Kyaaa, Itaru-san is in that troupe, isn't he!? He's so hot! I can't wait to meet him!!"

... The Spring Troupe of Mankai? Is our director sure about that?   
We're just a small troupe from a small company, are we worth meeting them?  
I wouldn't say our acting sucks, but still...

"We're leaving tomorrow. Get home now and get ready. Be sure to be here in time or we'll leave without you."

"Yes!!"

…………………………

When we arrived at the mansion we would be staying at the next day, the other members were already there.

"Hello, (T/N) Troupe, nice to meet you! We're the Spring Troupe from Mankai Company, I hope we'll get along well!"

Each of us bowed and greeted the other troupe.

'Their director seems to be a really nice person.'

"You'll have time later to introduce yourselves, let's go in and prepare your rooms for now."

We nodded and set foot into the big, cozy, white building.   
Right upon entering one could see the kitchen on the left and a small living room on the right, everything open - no doors.  
Right ahead was one long hallway, doors to, I assume, our rooms on the left and right. Five on each side.  
At the end of the hallway was a glass door, supposedly leading into a small garden.  
It was blurry, but I could faintly see a white bench sitting in the middle of the green grass.

"I'm sorry, but... Only two of the girls' rooms are available at the moment. We should have told you sooner, I'm really sorry!", Spring Troupes director bowed apologetically.

"So, that means..."

"... We need to... "

"... Share rooms?"

"That's correct. I'm sorry, but you can do that, right?"

'...'

The other girls seemed happy, no one complaining about the fact they'd have to share rooms for a week.  
Not like it's any different back at the dorms.  
But I was hoping I'd have my own room for once.

"So, who's sharing with her?"

"Ugh, I don't want to..."

"Well, at least one of us has to. Let's play rock-paper-scissors."

Pretending like no one heard them, the other girls had a fight of who would have to share a room with me.  
All the while I was standing there, feeling a piercing glare in my neck.

…………………………

"Now that that's done, let's get over to the practice room! Our first - and only for today - task will be to team up with someone from the other troupe and perform an etude. You'll have 5 minutes to find a partner!"

'Great...'

I looked at the other girls, all fawning over Chigasaki-san, wanting to team up with so bad that they'd do anything.  
But, much to all our surprises, the tall blonde came up to me, smiling devishly.

"Would you do me the favor to be my partner, ...?"

"Uh... (Y/S) (Y/N). Sure."

Carefully I glanced behind him, earning furious glares from the others.  
I had to hold back a grin.

It felt good to get something they want.

Eventually everyone paired up, some a little more disappointed than the others, and we began discussing our play.

"So, what should we do?", he asked me.

"Well... I'm good at crying."

"... How come you're so proud of that?", he sweat-dropped.

"Oh, I meant crying on command! So we should do something where you hurt me or something like that."

"Hurt, huh... Okay, I have an idea."

He cleared his throat, ready to get in character, and I did the same.   
I was excited for what was to come, what he thought of, how it would act out between us.

"I... I swear it was only once!"

Oohh, the classic.

"Only once!? Is that your excuse for cheating on me!?"

"Cheating...? Who said I was cheating?"

"Oh, don't lie to me, Aki. You already hurt me enough. I can't take any more of this."

I fell to the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"W-Wait, Natsume, it's really not what you think-"

"I SAID STOP! JUST STOP IT, AKI! I'm done with you. I-I... I don't ever want to see you again. I truly loved you. Goodbye... Aki."

"Natsume..."

"Woahhh, did you see their etude!? It was so good!!", the little red-head beamed.

I felt a shy blush creep up my face and Chigasaki-san didn't look much different.

"Okay, that's enough for today! Go and get some good rest, we'll continue tomorrow!"

"You're really good. It was nice working with you."

"Likewise.", I smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.

…………………………

After practice offically ended, I went into the girls' bath to take a well-deserved shower.  
Laying my clothes to the side, I let the hot water fall onto my body, feeling the stress of the past days vanish for a short moment.

I didn't hear the door open in my ecstasy, and only saw that my clothes weren't there anymore when I got out of the shower.

"Wha- My clothes..."

Although I knew the only possibility of what happened, I still felt it was my own fault for being so careless.   
It was obvious they would try something after I made then mad earlier, and now I have to suffer the consequences.

I slid down the bathroom door in frustration, the bumping sound alarming the person on the other side of the door.

"... (Y/N)-san?"

"Chigasaki-san?"

"Are you okay? I just saw two girls running off with clothes, were they-"

"I-I..."

"... Are you wearing a towel? Come out. I'll bring you to my room."

"I-I couldn't possibly-"

"You're not a bother. Please, let me help you."

"..."

Nothing more to say I gave in and slowly opened the door, stepping out only clad in a towel.

"Wait in my room, I'll get your clothes back. You can dry yourself off a bit in the meantime."

"Thank you..."

As soon as he sat me on his bed he left again, playing the hero through saving me from the bad witches.

They always hated me, it's nothing new.   
I'm almost used to their death glares.

Meanwhile, at the door of the room I shared with a fellow member, Chigasaki-san cautiously told them to open and give my clothes back.

"You took them, didn't you? I saw you running off."

"I-Itaru-san, we would never-"

"Give. Them. Back. Don't make me repeat myself."

They had never seen such a furious side of him, and needless to say they were scared.

"Sh-She deserved it! She's a useless slut, what does she need the clothes for!?"

"Don't. Ever. Come near her again. Understood?"

Unable to speak up the girls only nodded, and Chigasaki-san closed the door behind him, coming back to his room, my clothes neatly folded in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of my oneshot!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'm happy about any request (please read the request page, first chapter, first before requesting!)  
> Please be patient with me 🙏  
> I'm also a translator so I might have a lot to do outside of writing. (And school...)
> 
> See you in the next part!!


End file.
